Vals In Darkness
by Phaedra Y. Maxwell Chang
Summary: Sin conocerse contrajeron matrimonio un dia el chino desperto para darse cuenta de que todo era una mentira... ¿Podrá resistir el amor toda la verdad? 05 x 02 x 05 01 x 02 ¬¬U STATUS: TERMINADO
1. Cap 1 El encuentro

"VALS IN DARKNESS"  
  
Capítulo I  
"El encuentro"  
por Kitzunealexxx  
  
"No puedes alejarte del amor", este era el anuncio en un diario americano, y así fue como el lo encontró. Él era un hombre joven que necesitaba un esposo y el era un hombre que quería un esposo.  
  
Esa mañana  
  
Pero, él ni siquiera es bonito. –dice su gran amigo Trowa al joven chino. No se trata de que sea bonito, sino amable, fiel y joven para hacerme feliz Pero, ¿y el amor? El amor no es para mi, sino para aquellos que creen en él  
  
Diciendo eso el joven Wu Fei se retira en una carreta con destino al puerto cercano donde por vez primera se encontrará con aquel que destinó para convertirse en su consorte.  
  
Meses después en una colonia China, un hombre de larga cabellera llevada en una trenza espera su ejecución por sus crímenes, en ese momento entra a la celda un monje de cabellos rubios y apariencia suave, se coloca junto a él y empieza a hablar  
  
¿Cuál es tu nombre? De que le serviría saberlo, un muerto que camina entre los vivos no merece tener un nombre, pero si te apetece puedes llamarme Duo Maxwell, que al fin y al cabo es lo único bueno que me queda del pasado  
  
Y dime, ¿Te quieres confesar? Dígame, cree usted que una confesión me lave las culpas y revoque la condena de mi alma... –mirando al monje fijamente a los ojos-. No me voy a confesar, pero le voy a contar mi historia y usted decidirá si mi pecado es capaz de ser perdonado y el destino de mi alma es ser elevada al cielo. Sólo Dios puede juzgar. –Prestándole atención al muchacho de ojos violáceos, mientras manipulaba un rosario con los dedos  
  
No, esta no es una historia de amor. Es una historia sobre el amor, el poder que tiene sobre nuestra vida. El poder para curar o destruir. Todo comenzó apenas hace un par de meses, donde le vi por vez primera, tan gallardo y varonil, su nombre aún se siente en mis labios como una dulce y cálida caricia...  
  
--------Flashback-----  
  
En una mañana soleada, acababa de llegar un barco proveniente de América, en la cual un gallardo joven chino esperaba al que sería su esposo al ocultarse el sol, se habían conocido hacía algún tiempo por cartas y estaba ansioso y miraba insistentemente la fotografía de él, que si bien no era de un joven completamente vistoso, su alma le había tocado hondo y le sabía una buena persona, de repente, un joven trenzado se colocó a su lado, aunque el reflejo de la luz no le dejo ver completamente sus facciones  
  
Sr, ¿Es usted? ¿es acaso usted el señor Wu Fei Chang? ¿no me reconoce usted? Soy Duo Maxwell ¿Du.. Duo Maxwel? Pero esta fotografía – dice mientras sostiene en sus manos una fotografía de un joven no muy vistoso y de cabellos cortos. Lo he engañado, lo lamento, no debí de haberlo hecho, no estaba seguro, verá no quería que se interesara en mí solo porque tenía una cara bonita. Así que envíe la fotografía de otro en lugar de la mía. Oh, ya veo, ya veo –lo mira de verdad extasiado, de verdad es hermoso el joven frente a él. Espero que me perdone, quise escribir muchas veces, lo intenté pero me falto coraje, así que yo... y bueno... ... ahora estoy ante usted tal cual. Y ya sabe lo peor. No no, no lo peor en absoluto. Solo que no lo que estaba esperando. Si mi engaño ha alterado sus intenciones, si no esta satisfecho... yo simplemente regresaré a América, a mi hogar. No, no –titubeando. Si lo dice, así lo haré. Sr. Maxwell... –dice un poco inseguro de continuar y aún sin reponerse de la sorpresa que representaba en él aquél joven hermoso– Sr. Maxwell, usted ha sido honesto conmigo, yo seré honesto con usted, también admitiré un engaño de mi parte. Luce igual que en su fotografía. Si, es cierto, pero le escribí que soy empleado en una empresa de exportaciones. No es así. Soy el dueño de la compañía, la firma es mía. Uhmm, ya veo –colocando un dedo en sus labios– y no quería que un hombre se interesara en usted... solo porque poseía una cuenta bancaria atractiva. Sí, así es. Bien, entonces tenemos algo en común, ninguno de los dos es de confiar.–Sonriendo de manera pícara. (Reponiendo rápidamente el joven Chang y con un tono de coqueteo en sus palabras) "Claro esta, que si mi engaño ha alterado sus intenciones, si no está interesado en casarse con un hombre adinerado. No, creo que podré aceptar, claro está si usted puede aceptar un esposo más bonito. Haré el esfuerzo.  
  
Diciendo esto se les sueltan a ambos risitas nerviosas, y Duo toma el brazo del joven Chang, se cuelga de él y le sonríe de manera maravillosa mientras dice: "ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos" Pues no, no todo el tiempo. – repone el chino, mirando las maravillosas orbes violetas. No? Vamos a casarnos a las 9:00 p.m. Oh, entonces es mejor que nos apresuremos. Sí.  
  
Al anochecer, se celebraba una boda, tal cual estaba dispuesta en una hermosa mansión, había invitados por doquier –amigos del novio solamente- y Duo, se veía magistral, vestido en un típico traje Chino, su cabello arreglado en un peinado alto y bellamente decorado con piezas delicadas en oro, de su afilado cuello colgaba un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de cruz, todo cuanto le miraba quedaba prendado de su avallasadora belleza.  
  
Un sacerdote –por disposición de Duo- dirige la ceremonia  
  
Wu Fei Chang, ¿Acepta por esposo a Duo Maxwell para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
Acepto –Dice el joven de cabellos negros mientras besa tiernamente una argolla de fina hechura, para colocarla posteriormente en los bellos dedos del joven trenzado, al momento de tenerla en sus dedos Duo dirige su mano hacia su boca y besa la argolla.  
  
Y usted ¿Duo Maxwell, toma como esposo a Wu Fei Chang para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
Acepto. –Dice el joven sin meditarlo y con mucha seguridad al momento de repetir con la argolla el acto hecho anteriormente el joven chino.  
  
Entonces los declaro esposos, pueden besarse y recuerden que lo que fue unido hoy por voluntad divina no lo separe el hombre.  
  
Los jóvenes unieron sus labios en un cálido pero profundo beso, posteriormente siguieron adelante con el festejo y los brindis de los amigos, empezó a escucharse la orquesta y un tierno vals dio inicio a lo que el joven trenzado viendo a su esposo con anhelo y demanda le profirió:  
  
Chang-sama, ¿Desea bailar con su esposo?  
  
Duo-chan, llámeme por favor Wu Fei, y perdóneme, pero yo no bailo  
  
Yo digo que sí. –Acto seguido se lo lleva por el brazo a la pista de baile  
  
Duo-chan, usted es tan hermoso que será mi perdición –Dijo Wu Fei en voz queda mas bien como para sí mismo y comenzó a valsear al ritmo de Duo y la música, sintiendo ese cuerpo cálido y lleno de sensaciones nuevas Wu Fei se da cuenta de que ese pequeño era la persona que había arrebatado su corazón y su voluntad para siempre.  
  
Al terminar la celebración, Wu Fei dice dulce a su ahora joven esposo: "te gustaria ver la casa" ¿No puedo verla mañana? –Dice con voz cariñosa– debes darme unos minutos. Soy tímido para estas cosas. –escondiendo su rostro avergonzado. Te daré todos los minutos, días noches que necesites, cuando tu quieras que vaya a ti lo haré. – le dice en susurros comprensivos, tomando entre sus manos el rostro sonrojado del joven trenzado–. No antes. Haría eso por mi. Si tu lo dices si Entonces diré buenas noches (con una sonrisa de alivio, pero llena de coquetería). El cuarto esta ahí a la derecha. Gracias, creo que podré encontrarlo Puedo esperar hasta que estés listo para mi –lo mira alejarse, aún bajo el influjo del encanto de ese joven vistoso.  
  
Así se despidieron y durmieron su primera noche separados, al amanecer, el joven trenzado se levantó extremadamente temprano, preparó un desayuno delicioso y consiguió que le guiaran a la habitación de su esposo, se introdujo dentro de esta con el desayuno aún humeante, el joven de cabellos negros aún descansaba con tan sólo una prenda tipo pantalón transparente que dejaba ver sus marcados músculos, todo en el sorprendía cada vez más al joven trenzado, cada centímetro de su cuerpo despertaba lujuria en su ser, lentamente, dejando la charola con los alimentos en una pequeña mesita junto a la cama, se acerco y despertó con un beso tímido al joven chino, y aquel despertó sorprendido pero entusiasmado con el gesto de aquel su ahora esposo.  
  
Pequeño Duo, veo que se despertó muy temprano el día de hoy. ¿Temprano?, pero si ya ha pasado casi la mitad del día. Yo... lo siento pero no estoy vestido. Oh, podría esperar afuera, pero el café se enfriaría. –sonríe de manera soberbia y encantadora. Siendo así, está bien.–devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Si alguien me trajerá café todas las mañanas yo sería feliz, me cambiaría el día" Pero... tú solo bebes té. ¿En serio?, no, lo creo –levemente preocupado por el comentario. Sí, escribí que la compañía había hecho una gran exportación de café a América y me escribiste eso. Eso... eso fue por mi hermana, ella cree que el café es un placer precaminoso. Por eso te mentí, ella leía todas mis cartas, así que no siempre podía ser yo mismo. Mayor razón para olvidarlas. Eso quedó atrás. ¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Crees, al igual que mi hermana, que el placer podría ser precaminoso? .... –el joven chino solo besa devoto la mano de su amado en respuesta.  
  
Ese día pasó rápidamente, el joven Duo le mostró su bella voz acompañada del talento para tocar el piano, montaron parte de la tarde y ya empezaba a ocultarse el sol cuando paseaban tomados de la mano por los hermosos jardines de la gran casa estilo hacienda del joven Chang. Cercando cariñosamente a Wu Fei en contra de un árbol enorme, el joven trenzadp pregunta:  
  
¿Porqué escogiste un esposo norteamericano? Aquí, nosotros somos el pasado, allá ustedes son el futuro. ¿porqué elegiste tú marcharte? Para escapar del futuro, convertirme en otra persona, creo. Yo soy otra persona contigo, alguien más parecido a mí mismo.  
  
Mirándose de manera ardiente, el joven Chang hizo posesión de los labios de Duo de manera profunda y lleno de deseo, el joven trenzado respondiendo con la misma pasión, ya había oscurecido, el joven chino lo llevó en brazos a la alcoba, ahí lentamente empezó a desnudarlo al tiempo que profundizaba el beso, de verdad quería que el joven hermoso fuera suyo, empezó a desabotonar la blusa de seda que poseía el maravilloso pecho alabastrino del joven trenzado, mientras este devolvía caricia a caricia el deseo de ser poseído por el bello chino, mientras este le despojaba de las ropas que estorbaban al placer, cuando los dos cuerpos ardientes estuvieron completamente desnudos Duo tomó con maestría el sexo de su ardiente chino y empezó a succionarlo de manera anhelante, mientras Wu Fei jadeaba ya estando listo, quitó suavemente a su amante y tomo nuevamente sus labios en contra de los suyos, acarició sus pezones con sus manos, logrando que el trenzado empezara a arquearse mostrando placer, luego los mordisqueó suavemente, Duo estaba listo, húmedo, palpitante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el joven trenzado se posicionó para darle comodidad a su amante y el joven chino lo hizo suyo de manera gentil y amable, disfrutando de cada instante dentro de él, en un vaivén lento y placentero, que después tomó una fuerza y rapidez extasiante, después los dos llegaron a un clímax al unísono de sus caderas y su corazón palpitante. Allí Duo en brazos de Wu Fei se convirtió en otra persona, alguien más parecido a él mismo.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Este es mi primer fic de Gundam Wing, espero les guste, cualquier cosa menos mentadas o virus a Phaedramaxwellhotmail.com o phaedrachangyahoo.com.mx este fic esta basado en la película "Pecado Original", por favor deejen reviews, son importantes, al menos para mí, agradezco a mi hermana Isis por aguantarme y obligarme a hacer este fic. 


	2. Entre Demonios y Ángeles

"VALS IN DARKNESS"  
  
CAPITULO II  
"Entre demonios y ángeles"  
  
Por: kitzunealexxx  
  
Al día siguiente en la oficina el joven chino y su gran amigo el joven Trowa entablan una conversación amena  
  
Wu Fei, amigo, yo creí que a estas alturas ya habías vuelto a frecuentar casas de mala nota o con algún criollo, buscando como siempre satisfacciones... No ya no más amigo. – repone Wu Fei de forma segura Hace tiempo que lo tienes para ti solo, cuando le veremos de vuelta. La semana entrante viene una compañía de teatro americana y el quiere ir a verla, acompáñanos junto a tu hermana.  
  
La semana siguiente en un lujoso y enorme teatro, se presenta una obra que trata sobre un drama amoroso y como el demonio y un ángel se disputan el destino de los hombres... mientras Wu Fei besa con desenfado alguno a Duo y Catherine Barton observa algo asqueada la escena, Duo está completamente ruborizado, pero sus ojos se dirigen al actor que interpreta al demonio...  
  
Trowa, no debiste haberme traído a presenciar melodrama tan barato,– dice la mujer con aburrimiento– y tú Duo querido te ves ruborizado... ¿te sientes bien?.–en tono de claro desprecio al joven trenzado. Si, es que el teatro me encanta... incluso el melodrama barato –repone con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.– ¿me permiten?  
  
Sale de inmediato del pequeño y fino palco en donde se encuentran observando la obra. Mientras Trowa pregunta al chino con claro toque de preocupación en sus palabras.  
  
¿Sufre su esposo de fiebres? Sufre de demasiado uso de colorete –interrumpe Catherine en forma de burla. Tonterías, un joven educado como él no usa ese tipo de cosas –pronuncia Trowa en tono conciliador. Tu lo has dicho, un joven educado, y un joven educado y además casado no vaga por el teatro solo. – mientras señala con el dedo y mira a Duo del otro lado del teatro a través de las lentillas y dirigiendo ese último comentario a Wu Fei.  
  
Inmediatamente el joven chino se levanta de su asiento y se disculpa con Trowa y Catherine y sale en pos de su amado.  
  
Vaya, tal vez el segundo acto te guste más querida hermana...  
  
Wu Fei busca por todo el teatro desesperado a Duo hasta que va tras bastidores y encuentra a Duo platicando muy amena y coquetamente con el actor que interpreta el personaje de demonio. Wu Fei desencaja el rostro sorprendido, de repente un empleado le toma por el hombro y le dice "Señor, no se permite público tras bambalinas"  
  
No me toque. – Le contesta con un claro tono de advertencia en su voz, tomando el brazo del otro y empujándolo y sin quitar la vista de la escena de su esposo grita: "¡ESE ES MI ESPOSO DEMONIO! Oh! Wu Fei has venido a rescatarme al igual que en una obra. –dice el trenzado con sorpresa, sonríe, le abraza y acorrala contra un rincón al chino. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunta Wu Fei preocupado pero aliviado de encontrar a su esposo. ¿No es emocionante Wu-chan? – dice mientras mira con ojos juguetones a su alrededor y con un tono dulce– ¡mira todos estos dispositivos misteriosos, toda la magia del teatro! ¿Quién era ese hombre? –con tono celoso ¿Cuál hombre? Me perdí, eso es todo. Se me detuvo el corazón cuando te vi y pensé.... Shhh...–con un dedo callando los labios del chino–. Siente mi corazón, siente como palpita. –mientras toma la mano del chino y la apoya contra su pecho y le mira de manera anhelante, inmediatamente une sus labios a los de él de manera profunda y apasionada. Cielos, serás mi fin –repone con una voz resignada y un suspiro Eso espero – le contesta sonriendo y jugando con su trenza.  
  
Mientras una voz se escucha anunciando el segundo acto y que las personas se regresen a sus lugares el trenzado le dice al oído a su esposo de forma insinuante y demandante: "llévame a casa ahora..."  
  
Al día siguiente, Wu Fei está leyendo una carta en su oficina: "Mi queridísimo hermano, no entiendo por qué me tratas así, han pasado muchas semanas desde que partiste en todo ese tiempo ni una palabra para indicarme si llegaste bien, si conociste al Sr, Wu Fei Chang y si se realizo la boda ¿qué debo pensar? Me he comunicado con la embajada de la China y sus autoridades.  
Tu amada hermana  
Hilde Maxwell..."  
  
Esa tarde...  
  
Duo, sé como te sientes acerca de ella, pero debes escribirle, escríbele antes de que nos envíe a la policía. Tienes razón Wu Fei, no fui amable con ella, aunque ella nunca fue amable conmigo Escríbele y ya. Hazlo y capítulo cerrado.  
  
Esa misma noche... mientras dormían plácidamente en su alcoba Wu Fei se despierta sobresaltado por los gritos de su bonito esposo:  
  
¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!! –y se levanta de golpe asustado, con la respiración agitada, mirando hacia todos lados confundido, aterrado. Calma pequeño Duo, calma, soy yo Wu Fei, estabas soñando, ¿te encuentras bien?– abrazándolo Sollozando Duo reposa en el hombro del joven chino devolviendo el abrazo con fuerza y desesperación. Ya pasó, estabas soñando, fue solo un sueño – tratando de tranquilizarlo, a lo que Duo solo responde con una risita nerviosa– Pequeño Duo, fue solo un sueño, ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas algo? A ti, lo siento si te asusté –repone ansioso No te preocupes, estás aquí conmigo, a salvo, estás bien... Te quedarás... Por supuesto. – Mientras le despoja de la bata y le abraza por la espalda acariciándosela en pequeños círculos y se percata de unas cicatrices profundas de marcas de cuchilla casi a la altura de su cintura, mientras Duo duerme, y le mira preocupado, el joven chino se pregunta ¿qué le pudo haber pasado?  
  
Al día siguiente... un empleado va en busca del joven chino para llevarle como cada día a la oficina, y sale corriendo Duo a hacerle una petición:  
  
Wu Fei, por favor, no te vayas ¿Cómo amaneció mi maravilloso príncipe? ¡mira! ¿ves? Lo hice –mostrando alegremente una carta dirigida a su hermana Es lo mejor Le pediré a Sally o alguna mucama que la envíe ¿si? –sonriendo No es necesario, yo la enviaré P.. pero... es que no he escrito la dirección en el sobre... Lo haré yo, y de ahí a su destino –repuso el chino– vamos, acompañame a la salida. – tomando del brazo a Duo, le besa tiernamente y luego pregunta: "¿qué harás hoy?" Voy con una modista inglesa a la vieja plaza Ya veo, necesitarás dinero, vamos, acompáñame.  
  
Lo lleva al banco y ahí pide hablar con el gerente del mismo, el empleado le extiende los documentos a Duo donde lo hace que tenga uso ilimitado de todas las cuentas de su consorte y más tarde en la oficina de Wu Fei, en un pequeño gimnasio, donde practicaba esgrima con su siempre presente amigo Trowa.  
  
Dime Wu Fei, ¿es amor después de todo o es simple lujuria? ¿acaso hay diferencia? Ah, si, amar a alguien es dar y luego querer dar más ¿Y la lujuria? ¿Qué es la lujuria Trowa? Lujuria es tomar y luego querer tomar más, devorar, consumir, sin lógica, sin razón. Así que... dar... tomar.... ¿cuál de las dos es Wu Fei? Las dos, quiero darle todo y quiero tomar todo de él... Ay Wu Fei, eres un hombre perdido No, es él el que parece estar perdido ¿cómo? ¿porqué? No lo sé, pero muy pronto eso cambiará, yo puedo cambiar eso  
  
Así pasa la mayor parte del día y al momento de salir de su oficina un joven de aspecto estoico, pelo corto y ojos color cobalto se acerca y le cuestiona:  
  
¿Sr Chang? Si Soy Heero Yui. Lamento sobresaltarlo Esta bien Me dijeron que lo encontraría aquí ¿En que puedo ayudarle? Nada serio. Me contrató la srita Maxwell ¿Hilde? Soy investigador privado. Acabo de llegar. Entiendo. Se que la Srita Maxwell estaba afligida. Pero le escribimos hace unas semanas. Estoy seguro que cuando reciba la carta, se sentirá aliviada. ¿Entonces el srito. Duo está bien? Más que bien y es mas que el srito Duo, es el Sr. Chang, mi esposo ¿Entonces están casados?, que buena noticia.– fingiendo alegría y sorpresa Felizmente casado Me doy cuenta, que gran misterio es un matrimonio feliz, el rubor en las mejillas, el brillo en los ojos. Se nota, supongo Si, así es La srita. Maxwell estará complacida Dígaselo por favor. Por supuesto. Y sere mas convincente aun cuando haya visto a su esposo Si ¿por qué no? Estaremos en casa el domingo por la tarde ¿quiere venir a tomar un café? Si, iré y transmítale a su esposo mi anhelo por verlo. –refiere en un tono un tanto malicioso. Lo hare. –Se va rumbo a su hogar sin notar la mirada fija en él del detective, una mirada escalofriante, de un cazador que ha encontrado a su presa...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Oh, cielos estoy batallando para continuarlo, es que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabezota, pero lo voy a lograr, tengo que terminarlo, gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic 


	3. Cap 3 El Engaño

"VALS IN DARKNESS"  
  
Capítulo III  
"El engaño"  
Fanfic by Kitzunealexx  
  
Mientras tanto en la comodidad de su hogar Duo vigilaba a los sirvientes mientras estos acataban su orden de colocar en un cuarto discreto con vista al hermoso jardín una bañera y al mismo tiempo revisaba las telas que con un excelente gusto había comprado para la hechura de sus nuevos trajes. Observa con felicidad que ha llegado el joven chino.  
  
Oh! Wu Fei, justo a tiempo, mira, acércate, esta tela es para el del domingo ¿no es hermosa? Pero no tanto como esta–dice sonriendo al tiempo que empieza a sacar un montón de telas costosas y hermosas sin llegar a decidirse cual es la más hermosa. Bien, bien, pero y todas esas de allá. –señalando otro montón más sobre una mesita. Oh, sí estas también me gusta –coge las telas como niño mimado con juguete nuevo– y además ¿no tiene siete días las semana? ¿o acaso el mes no tiene 30 días? –pone una cara de capricho y su sonrisa imborrable. Esta bien –repone el chino– pero, no hay nada en el baúl que ha traído desde su hogar. –señalando el baúl que se encuentra recargado contra la pared. No, nada bueno. Además se me perdió la llave. – en un movimiento rápido el trenzado se sienta sobre el baúl. Llamaremos a un cerrajero. Es un trabajo fácil. De hecho lo haré yo mismo. – en tono servicial. No es necesario, –niega al mismo tiempo con la cabeza–, además, primero quiero mostrarte algo, ven.  
  
Lo lleva junto a las modistas y sirvientes y les dice el trenzado a manera de orden: "Deben irse ahora. Voy a besar a mi esposo. Luego tomaremos un baño" y los sirvientes le obedecen al instante. Duo se voltea y besa de manera apasionada al chino, y este al momento de separarse de ese cálido beso pregunta: ¿Qué huelo? Mi perfume No, es a cigarro Probé uno Uno de mis cigarros Quería tener tu sabor en mi boca No tienes ninguna vergüenza No, no hay ninguna vergüenza en amarse ¿Me amas? ¿Duo? ¿tu me amas? ¿o no eres del tipo que ama? –responde duo intentando obtener respuesta y no responder al mismo tiempo a lo que el chino responde con un beso, dirigiendo al trenzado al cuarto donde ha sido instalada ya su bañera y llenada de cálida agua y fragancias aromáticas, mientras le despoja de su ropa, se despoja de la suya y le sumerge en la misma. Mientras se bañan un pájaro traído por Duo desde su hogar canta mucho, provocando mucho ruido en el cuarto.. Se me olvidaba decirte. Duo tendremos una visita el domingo Uh? ¿Quién? mientras sostiene una esponja Un investigador privado genuino que viene desde América. Entonces, lo envió Hilde... –apretando fuertemente la esponja rabioso Si, el detective Yui ¿Detective Yui dijiste? – sin mirar a los ojos al chino con tono de preocupación real. Descuida. Solo necesita ver que estas bien y feliz y que eres realmente mi esposo luego esta tontería terminará ¿Cuándo dejara de chillar ese condenado pájaro? –Cerrando los ojos con enfado el trenzado refiere con tono de enojo, para luego soltar una risa ligera.  
  
Ese mismo día más tarde va Sally Po, quien fuera gran allegada del chino y asistente del mismo a la jaula del ave y pasa Wu Fei tras ella.  
  
Oh no, oh no, mire Chang-sama, mire, está muerto –mientras saca al ave en la mano y se la muestra. Recién estaba cantando refirió con tristeza. –dijo en tono triste el chino Pues ahora ya no verdad? Parece que se rompió el cuello Llévatelo. No quiero que Duo lo vea. –lo mira de manera sospechosa y luego de que lo escucha cantar mientras se cepilla su larga cabellera frente al espejo trata de quitarse de la mente la idea de que el lo mato, entra y cierra la puerta de la habitación tras él.  
  
–––-Fin del primer flasback–– En una cárcel mientras prueban un instrumento para ejecutar un joven de cabellos largos ahora agarrados con una pañoleta le pregunta a un joven monje de ojos verdes con un ligero tono azulado junto a él  
  
¿Cómo muere una persona en este instrumento?  
  
Creo que al girar la rueda, se rompe el cuello del sujeto  
  
¿Y si no ocurre? ¿entonces, se asfixia?  
  
¿tiene miedo?  
  
No, Duo no tiene miedo. Pero Mark...  
  
No entiendo ¿quién es Mark? –pregunta el joven extrañado y curioso  
  
¿Quién es Mark? Es la pregunta que pronto se haría Wu Fei.  
  
––-Flashback 2–––  
  
Mientras en la oficina de Wu Fei una mujer entra de manera impetuosa haciendo un comentario:  
  
Busco al SR. Wu Fei Chang., –le refiere a la secretaria y se dirige a la oficina privada del chino. Entra–. ¿Señor Chang? Mi nombre es Maxwell, Hilde Maxwuell, soy la hermana de Duo.  
  
El chino sorprendido le invita a que se siente y tome una taza de té en la oficina mientras ella le da los pormenores y detalles de su visita tan repentina y en busca de su hermano.  
  
Así que comprenderá como me altere cuando recibí la carta ¿Se altero? Pero,.. pensé que estaría complacida de recibirla Esta carta señor escrita en respuesta a la ultima que envié yo y que esta firmada en el nombre de el, no es de Duo. Claro que sí, yo mismo la envié. No fue escrita por mi hermano. –sollozando. Srita. Maxwell, lo siento, lo siento, no se altere. Le juro que... Jure cuanto quiera. Esta no es la letra de Duo esa es la letra de un extraño. De una persona desconocida al menos para mi  
  
Wu Fei sorprendido por lo dicho sale inmediatamente dejando sola a la mujer en busca de Duo y de algunas respuestas... al llegar a la hacienda le grita demandante a Sally.  
  
¡¿DÓNDE ESTA EL?! Iba a pedir que viniera ¿Dónde esta?, ustedes que miran –dirigiéndose a los sirvientes– ¡váyanse, lárguense inmediatamente!  
  
Buscando a Duo como desesperado hasta llegar a la alcoba y mirar que no hay ropa de el en el closet, encuentra una pequeña daga y unas cuantas pequeñeces de él y pregunta nuevamente a Sally con desesperación y a punto de quebrársele la voz:  
  
¿Dónde está Duo? No lo sé, me mandó a la oficina de correos, y cuando volví...  
  
En eso el chino se percata que junto al espejo del tocador se encuentra el anillo de matrimonio de Duo y se dirige a un pequeño cajón junto a la cabecera de la cama y saca un revolver, dispara a la cerradura del baúl y lo abre, encuentra cosas ajenas a Duo y una fotografía de otro hombre, donde reconoce el mismo rostro de aquella fotografía que le fue enviada supuestamente por Duo para su encuentro, pero en esa fotografía el joven se encuentra acompañado de Hilde, muy parecidos entre sí. Se derrumba sobre el piso y llora diciendo:  
  
No va a volver, ¿verdad Sally? El nunca estuvo aquí, estuvo casado con un sueño, un sueño que le robó el alma.  
  
Sale de su hogar en dirección de la casa de Trowa, al verle este en ese estado le dice a sus sirvientes que salgan del cuarto y les dejen solo, Wu Fei se desmorona a lágrimas y le cuenta todo lo acontecido y le pide por favor que se dirijan inmediatamente al banco, acompañados de Catherine, al llegar ahí y hablar con un empleado este le dice:  
  
Su esposo se apareció a las 2:55 P.M. para retirar fondos al último momento. De acuerdo con sus instrucciones, le di acceso total a sus cuentas. Su balance al cierre era 51 dólares estadounidenes con 40 centavos en una cuenta y 10 dólares en la otra.  
  
Al oír esta noticia Trowa toma la mano a Catherine sorprendido y Wu Fei estalla en un estado de furia y toma al empleado por el cuello de la camisa mientras Trowa trata de tranquilizarlo.  
  
Como le explique a su esposo, para cerrarlas completamente era necesaria su firma también. –dice el empleado con miedo y a tono de excusa– disculpe, pero fueron sus órdenes que tuviera acceso total...  
  
Enfurecido Wu Fei deja el banco y se dirige a su hogar en donde trata de entender que es lo que ocurrió, a lo que Sally solo atina a decir:  
  
Dios debió estar enojado con usted el día que le dejó mirar la cara de ese hombre. –Mientras le acaricia la mejilla y luego lo abraza para que se desahogue– Lo quiero de regreso Sally, lo quiero de regreso. –apoyado en el hombro de su fiel consejera, y llorando. No, no cariño ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo quiere aquí otra vez? Levantando un revolver junto a su rostro no responde esa pregunta.  
  
Esa misma noche en un burdel de los sitios mas bajos de China, Wu Fei completamente ahogado en sake y disfrutando de los placeres de las prostitutas...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, aunque no lo creía posible llegué en un solo día a hacer la parte 2 y 3 del fic. U 


	4. Cap 4 La búsqueda

"VALS IN DARKNESS"  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
"La Búsqueda"  
  
Fanfic by Kitzunealexxx  
  
"No, esta no es una historia de amor. Pero si es una historia sobre el amor sobre aquellos que ceden ante el y el precio que pagan y aquellos que huyen de el porque tienen miedo o no creen que son dignos de el. Duo huyó, Wu Fei cedió"...  
  
Borracho y aún con la sortija en su dedo, mientras la observa dolorosamente, llega imperceptible el detective Yui, se sienta frente a el y lo saca de sus pensamientos:  
  
¿Sr. Chang? ¿Si? Soy yo ¿recuerda? Heero Yui, que feliz coincidencia. Ah si, lo recuerdo.  
  
Le relata la historia levemente, y el joven estoico le observa sin realizar ningún comentario hasta que el chino termina de explicar lo que pasó  
  
¿Y las autoridades de aquí no pudieron hacer nada? No, después de todo no hubo ningún crimen. El era mi esposo. El simplemente tomó lo que yo le había dado. Su dinero y su amor ¿y usted no sospecho? Parece que sé mucho menos sobre las personas de lo que creí que sabía. Je, je, je, y yo se demasiado. –dijo en tono sarcástico. Consecuentemente me resultan poco útiles las personas, aparte de las necesidades, pero prefiero la compañía de las mujeres. Escúcheme ¿podría encontrarlo? –pregunta con desesperación. Tal vez, pero en este momento estoy contratado para encontrar al verdadero Duo, el que usted debía desposar. – Le muestra la fotografía. ¿Lo ha encontrado? Todavía no Si lo encuentra... si lo encuentra... el podría conducirlo al Duo con el que me casé Tal vez y viceversa. Lo que sea que quiera, le pagaré si me lo puede encontrar. Eso es lo único que quiero Supongo entonces, que ha compensado sus perdidas Lo que quiera, le pagaré. Eso dije, pagaré.– con gran determinación en sus palabras Si, creo que pagaría. ¿y si encuentro a su Duo? Si se lo trajera a usted o lo llevara a usted a el dígame ¿Qué bien podría hacerle a usted? Su dinero ya desapareció, el amor se arruinó ¿Qué podría querer con él? Responda ¿Qué podría querer? "Matarlo" –mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con determinación  
  
Así empiezan la investigación, en el barco camino a Japón, casualmente el mismo barco y tripulación que habían traído de América a Duo, preguntando con las fotografías de los 2 Duos, a lo que un joven dijó:  
  
Si, si recuerdo a este jovencito, delgado y de cabellos claro y muy largo, vino a la cubierta, de hecho venía hacia mí, al pasar sonrió, creo que viajaba con una compañía de actores norteamericanos. Recorrían la ciudad.  
  
El detective preguntó a un mesero y este respondió: "Ah, si me acuerdo, enrolló una hoja de lechuga en su servilleta me pareció extraño, pero me explicó que era para su pájaro, viajaba con un pájaro, pero el joven era de cabellos obscuros, cortos, no este bonito de la fotografía". Una camarera dijo: "Ah si, me acuerdo de el, un caballero con una jaula de pájaro. Pero este no se parece a el. El era joven y muy bonito, ah si es el"–dijo al momento de mostrarle primero una y luego la otra fotografía.  
  
El verdadero Duo nunca aparece porque está muerto. –comenta tajante el joven detective. ¿Quiere decir, quiere decir asesinado? –responde titubeando. Si, podría haber tenido un cómplice. Estos hombres a menudo los tienen, alguien que quizás uso y luego descarto. Alguien que quizás ahora ande tras de el, tal como estamos nosotros y aquí es donde encontraremos respuesta, pues aquí es donde ocurrió, aquí en el Japón.  
  
Al llegar al puerto, se dan cuenta de que en toda la ciudad hay un festival, mucha gente en las calles, disfraces y fiesta en toda la ciudad, se registran en un hotel elegante, un botones les dirige a su habitación:  
  
El Sr. Yui estará en la habitación 37 a mano derecha y el Sr. Chang estará al final del pasillo en la 42.  
  
En la habitación de Wu Fei el detective le refiere que se presentará a las autoridades locales para averiguar si apareció algún cadáver últimamente, y le pide gentilmente que si gusta de acompañarlo a lo que el chino se niega.  
  
El Japón es una ciudad muy acogedora en especial durante los festivales. Sugiero el restaurante de la opera queda justo enfrente es muy popular con turistas norteamericanos. –mientras le sigue una platica el detective aprovecha para sacar de la maleta la pistola del chino, la introduce en su chaquetín y le devuelve otra al sitio de donde quitó la primera aprovechando el descuido del chino–. Señor Chang ¿Por qué no hace algo placentero esta noche?, dese el placer de una buena cena, un buen cigarro y un buen ramero. Prefiero estar solo gracias. –en tono serio. Entonces lo dejare por su cuenta, buenas noches. –mientras cierra la puerta  
  
Al final, el chino decide ir al restaurante indicado, donde se celebra una fiesta de antifaces, un mesero ya entrado en edad se dirige a él adivinando su cuenta bancaria y le comenta de manera servicial:  
  
Aquí esta, intimidad y una vista del salón. –dirigiéndolo a un lugar apartado, pero de donde se divisa a cualquier persona que entre–. Si ve algo o alguien que le interese avíseme y veré que puedo arreglar. –le entrega el menú, mientras le sirve una taza de café.  
  
Escucha a sus espaldas a un jovenzuelo de antifaz y vestido en un traje negro muy elegante y un hombre mayor, el joven le dice al mayor:  
  
"Si pudiera beber café cada mañana ante de vestirme, sería muy feliz, cambiaría el día".  
  
Sorprendido, mientras escucha se va asomando para distinguirlo bien mientras la frase le hace eco en el alma. El mayor le contesta en tanto al joven de trenza y antifaz cubriéndole el rostro.  
  
Entonces eso es lo que tendrás, cuando estemos casados, tendrás todo lo que desees. ¿Casados? Tu esposa querrá opinar al respecto. –dice en tono burlón. En ese instante les interrumpe un mesero indicándoles el camino a su mesa.  
  
Por aquí coronel, s'il vous plait Claro, charlatán es usted tan francés como mi trasero–dice en tono de burla, mientras el joven trenzado solo gira sus ojos al cielo en señal de desaprobación mientras dice: Edwing controla tu lengua Si querido mío  
  
Wu Fei esta anonadado porque es su querido Duo, al instante manda llamar al mesero, a lo que este acude de inmediato.  
  
¿Puedo servirle en algo señor? Me pareció ver a un viejo amigo. Eh, el coronel ¿el coronel Whort? Ah, si. Por aquí. –le dice con intención de dirigirlo con él. No, no, no, no lo molestare por ahora, ¿Se aloja en el hotel? No, el reside aquí cerca, en una provincia cercana, pero creo que su prometido está en el hotel ¿Prometido? Si, el Sr. Castle, el joven trenzado que le acompaña. Si si, ya veo, gracias. –sorprendido  
  
Se dirige a su habitación y saca el revólver de su maleta, mientras tanto en las escaleras del hotel en dirección de la habitación del trenzado, el coronel y el Sr. Castle entablan una ligera discusión.  
  
Querido no tengo esa cantidad de dinero. Pero querido, si lo tienes, tus gastos anuales son de $200 mil, más o menos. ¿Cómo sabes eso? Porque en condiciones favorables tu compañía produce por lo menos... No no me hagas hablar de negocios por favor (callándolo) ahora no. –llegando a la habitación y entrando en ella le dice con deseo al trenzado mientras le besa el cuello–. Estuve esperando esto toda la noche. Uhmm entrando de lleno a la habitación el joven trenzado le dice: "bien, pero no exageres" Se amable, mi hermoso, se amable con un hombre viejo Muy amable. Nunca he sido más amable Querido, ayúdame a desamarrar mi cabello. Ah si, permíteme que tenga ese placer. –mientras lo hace sus manos empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo del trenzado de manera provocativa ante la cara de asco de el joven. Suficiente. Gracias, Gracias, por una velada maravillosa, buenas noches. No Si Me comportare. Me quedaré sentado y te observaré. Ves. Me siento y miro. –al momento que hace lo que dice. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Tu sabes Tu eres muy cansador y yo estoy muy cansado. Buenas noches No Si, buenas noches, mientras lo saca del cuarto Rehusándose aún ¿no me puedo quedar? Por favor. Deja que me quede. Al tiempo que el trenzado lo saca de la habitación y el viejo se queda afuera de la puerta rogando. "Mi hermoso, mi adorado, estoy llorando, mi corazón esta sangrando, me iré pero mi corazón se ha roto, buenas noches corazón".  
  
La despedida es un dolor tan dulce.  
  
Dice el trenzado en tono de burla aliviado de la compañía del viejo, mientras se fuma un cigarro, empieza a escribir una carta: "Querido Billy"... mientras una mano le toma el hombro y el se sobresalta al descubrir al joven chino a su lado  
  
Soy solo yo Duo, no te has olvidado de mi ¿verdad? Uhmm. –tratando de restarle importancia. ¿Quién es Billy? –mirando lo escrito. Solo un tipo. Debe haber unos cuantos tipos en tu vida Billy, yo, el coronel ¿te casaste con todos ellos? No, solo contigo. –responde seguro y en un tono serio. Mentiroso. –Le vuelve a repetir susurrante al oído– mentiroso. Bien, ¿De que se trata? –pregunta el trenzado en actitud desafiante. ¿de que se trata? Pregunta con ironía el chino ¿cuáles son tus planes para mi? –se voltea a verlo de frente ¿mis planes? Si Vine aquí para matarte mientras le apunta con el arma El trenzado se ríe, asiente, dice: "Dios mío, pues, muy bien, hazlo". –toma el cañón del arma y apunta directamente a su pecho–. "ahí está mi corazón. No vaciles. Tu dinero ya desapareció. Hazlo" ¿Desapareció? ¿cómo el hombre que asesinaste? ¿Cómo? No yo no asesiné a nadie. ¡Estuviste con el en ese barco! ¡ los vieron juntos! No es cierto¡ yo no estaba solo. Te contó todo sobre mi ¿verdad? ¡!NO¡¡ ¡!YO LE CONTÉ A ÉL AL HOMBRE QUE ME ACOMPAÑABA¡¡¡ al día siguiente el me dijo que el joven sufrió un accidente y que tomara su lugar.  
  
Lo toma y lo estruja por los hombros y cuestiona con furia.: "¡¿OTRO HOMBRE?! ¿UN COMPLICE? ¿UN AMIGO? ¿UN AMANTE?" mientras le voltea el rostro de un golpe. Un cómplice, nos viste juntos, en las bambalinas de la obra, mi amigo, mi cómplice y si, si mi amante. El era un actor, como yo. Actores representando papeles. Le dije esa noche que no quería seguir adelante. No podía... ¿Por qué no? Mientras le toma por el cuello y le empieza estrangular porque estaba... maldita sea, estaba enamorándome de mi propio esposo. –dice entre sofocos y dolor. cacheteándolo. MENTIROSO –el joven chino le toma por la cabellos y el trenzado grita: ¡PODIA HABERLO SOBORNADO!, ¡PODÍA HABERLO ALEJADO! ¿PERO ME OBLIGASTE A ESCRIBIRLE A LA HERMANA Y TODO SE ACABÓ! ¡ERES UN PROSTITUTO, UN LADRÓN¡ –arrojándolo al piso y apuntándole con el arma- ¡ASÍ ES COMO VIVO YO. ES LO ÚNICO QUE CONOZCO. TOMÉ EL DINERO Y SE LO DI A ÉL, LUEGO HUÍ! –sollozando– ¿Qué importa? Se acabó. ¡PROSTITUTO! ¡MENTIROSO! ¡LADRON! ¡FACIL! –Mientras Wu Fei se desespera y lo vuelve a tomar por los hombros para gritarle con mas fuerza que nunca ¡SI! ¡SI! –responde el trenzado con desesperación. ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA? ¿ACASO NO VES... QUE NO PUEDO RESPIRAR SIN TÍ? ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI! ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA CUANTO TE AMO?  
  
Forcejeando hasta abrazarse y pedirse perdón al mutuamente, el chino le acaricia el rostro, le abraza, le protege y comparte la almohada con Duo. Así pasan la noche, a la mañana siguiente el chino cuestiona:  
  
¿Quién eres? De verdad Mi nombre es Mark, Mark Castle ¿Mark Castle? ¿es ese tu nombre cristiano? Lo sería, si fuera cristiano, pero no lo soy, nunca me bautizaron, fui una criatura abandonada, igual que Billy, nos criamos en un orfanato cerca de St. Louis. El me dio mi nombre el vio escrito en una postal de Escocia tenia un dibujo, un castillo bonito un "Mark Castle" decía ahí, cuando teníamos 14 nos escapamos juntos como hermanos, como padre/hijo, como esposos. El fue mi salvación... No, no quiero saber, ahora no, tu eres Duo Maxwell de Wialmington, Delawere. –dice con dolor. Así que soy simplemente Duo –dice mientras baja el rostro.  
  
Entoncesenton Wu Fei busca ansiosamente en sus pantaloncillos la argolla matrimonial y se la vuelve a colocar a su esposo besándole repetidas veces la mano, mientras tanto afuera alguien llega y toca la puerta, sobresaltando a los amantes.  
  
¿Quién es Duo? No lo se Es Edwing, querido mío ¿vine demasiado temprano? No te apresures, nada me da mas placer que esperarte frente a tu puerta. A menos que , por supuesto me dejaras entrar.–dice mientras se arrodilla con un ramo de rosas rojas esperando la salida del que creía era su joven novio. De repente se abre la puerta de par en par y sale el joven chino de manera amenazante y dice: Coronel Worth ¡Dios santo! ¿Puedo ayudarle señor? ¡No esta vestido señor! ¡Esta completamente desnudo! Desviando la mirada aun hincado Oh, así es. Estoy ocupado en este momento en una función privada. –Susurrando–. Una función donde la ropa es un obstáculo, no una ayuda. ¿Una función privada? Si señor ¿Con Mark? ¿una función privada? ¡Santo Dios hombre! Pero que descortés de mi parte. Entre por favor. –en tono burlón No señor ¿esta usted loco? ¿Loco? No solo tengo curiosidad por saber que lo trae a la puerta de mi esposo. –en tono enojado y amenazante. ¿Su esposo? ¿Dijo usted su esposo? –amedrentado y lleno de miedo. Edwing, ten cuidado. Tiene muy mal genio. –En ese instante sale el joven trenzado enredado en una sábana con tono conciliador y preocupado al momento que le da el arma a Wu Fei pasándosela por encima del hombro. Le ruego me perdone, señor, le ruego me perdone, soy un viejo tonto, yo no sabía, lo siento. Bueno, buenos días señor, buenos días Buenos días Buenos días ¿Lo ves Duo?, no tienes pasado, se fue. Terminó, desapareció, solo me tienes a mi ahora.  
  
Continuará... 


	5. Cap 5 Huyendo del destino

"VALS IN DARKNESS"  
  
Capítulo V  
  
"Huyendo del Destino "  
  
Fanfic by Kitzunealexxx  
  
Ese mismo día, más tarde el joven chino se dirige hacia un restaurante donde se encuentra con el detective Yui  
  
Buenos días detective Buen día Sr. Chang Tengo noticias muy interesantes Yo también. –mientras saca un periódico y se lo muestra al chino, este lo mira con sorpresa mientras el detective le repite sus letras– "Cuerpo de joven hallado, se sospecha homicidio, apuñalado con una cuchilla y luego arrojado por la borda, probablemente la obra de un hombre, la cuchilla aún estaba en su garganta ". ¿Es el cuerpo del verdadero Duo Maxwell? Así parece ser, como sea ahora su esposo es oficialmente un fugitivo. Lo buscamos nosotros y ahora también la policía La tristeza en la cara de Wu Fei es la única respuesta al comentario del joven estoico. Anímese, es una buena noticia Wu Fei Chang, falta poco para que lo atrapen El no hizo esto Creo que usted aún lo ama ¿no? –asiente Wu Fei en silencio– Por supuesto ¿cómo podría odiarlo tanto, si no lo siguiera amando? Créame amigo no existe tal cosa como el amor, solo sentimientos y emociones descarriadas. De cualquier manera, yo me largo de aquí, necesito quietud y mientras siga aquí no tendré paz Hace bien joven Chang.  
  
Sin más el chino se retira del Restaurante aparentando tranquilidad, pero apenas pisó el hotel, se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación de Duo, pidiéndole que empacara a toda prisa.  
  
Era mi cuchilla, Chang-sama, uso mi cuchilla Si, si No fui yo, te lo juro. –con desesperación en su voz Te creo, Duo, yo de verdad te creo Nadie más me creerá Escúchame, nadie mas importa. No para mi. –sosteniéndole suavemente por los hombros, de repente se queda serio mirando profundamente esas orbes violáceas. ¿En que estas pensando? En ti  
  
Esa misma tarde en una provincia cercana a la China, los dos jóvenes se entrevistan con un caballero con la intención de comprar una casa no muy llamativa, teniendo su ubicación justo en medio de los dos países, lo suficientemente lejos para pasar por desapercibidos y lo suficientemente cerca como para no desaparecer por completo.  
  
Bienvenidos sean a su nuevo hogar, por aquí está la entrada, –dirigiéndolos de manera amable– como verán es muy elegante, creo que encontrarán todo el mobiliario que necesiten incluido, y por supuesto las habitaciones suficiente, aquí somos muy famosos por las aguas termales y por los poderes curativos del sol, espero que disfruten el vivir aquí. Me gusta Wu-chan –dice Duo con una sonrisa espléndidamente desplegada en su rostro. Muy bien, no se diga más, la compro señor, en unos días pasaré a su oficina a hacer el pago definitivo.  
  
Así transcurren varios días de completa felicidad para los dos jóvenes, pero una tarde...  
  
Chang-sama que agradable encuentro Si, si por cierto ¿que lo trae aquí detective Yui?–aparentando ocultar su nerviosismo. No una cura de reposo le aseguro No, por supuesto que no–con una risa nerviosa Un hombre que responde a una cierta descripción fue visto abordando un tren hacia el este, usted no ha visto, ni oído nada, ¿verdad? –acercando el rostro al joven Chang He perdido el gusto por hombres de esa descripción Me alegra oír eso Escuche, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar? Hay un bar en la esquina. –sudando nerviosamente Por supuesto señor Chang, le sigo.  
  
El joven chino se limpia el sudor de su frente cuando de repente ve la figura del trenzado asomándose por la ventana, al momento de hacer esto Duo alcanza a ver de reojo al detective y se oculta sorprendido, Wu Fei, respira tranquilo cuando logra llevarse al detective al bar, alejándolo de todo contacto posible con Duo.  
  
Señor Chang, la hermana identificó el cadáver positivamente, muy triste pero muy exacto, dos lunares bien arriba en el muslo y una corona de oro en una muela y en la mano izquierda una cicatriz muy redonda Interesante.–fingiendo interés– ¿me disculpa? Tengo que usar el baño Por supuesto, haga lo que tenga que hacer  
  
Sale del lugar por una ventana oculta a toda prisa y llega a toda prisa a la casa, entra de golpe y grita:  
  
Duo? Duo?  
  
Al no encontrarle se dispone a esperarlo nervioso, empieza a empacar de manera rápida y torpe, de pronto escucha la puerta principal abrirse. Duo? Duo?, ¿eres tú? Ven arriba, debemos... –abre los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse recargado en el marco de la puerta al detective Yui.  
  
Wu Fei Chang, estoy decepcionado y al mismo tiempo lleno de admiración, así que dígame ¿En dónde esta él? ¿Quién? No, no él no esta aquí, se equivoca Dijo su nombre No tiene nada que hacer aquí, lárguese por favor, Yui, por favor, sea inteligente y váyase mientras pueda –tratando de sonar amenazante. El es mío, entréguemelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, esta ayudando a un criminal y esta cerca de convertirse a usted mismo en uno. Vuelva a sus cabales. –tomándole por los hombros y sacudiéndole levemente Puede ver que el no esta aquí. Ahora por favor salga, váyase. No me mienta, señor Chang. Lo puedo oler en su persona –acercándose a olerle el cuello–, el perfume de el apesta sobre su ropa, acaba de dejarlo ¿no? Ya es suficiente. Váyase. –intentando en vano librarse de sus brazos, de repente el joven de ojos cobalto le abraza por el cuello y lo recarga contra la pared con fuerza, al momento le dice quedamente al oído: "Wu Fei, dígame, le arrojó los brazos encima suyo, así? ¿lo abrazó? ¿frotó su mejilla contra la suya, así? ¿lo besó en la boca? Si yo lo beso ahora ¿lo saborearé en usted? – y le besa, cortándole de tajo la respiración, al sentir el beso, Wu Fei se libera asqueado y lo avienta, rápidamente se dirige a un una mesita próxima y toma el arma que estaba colocada en ella. Heero le mira sorprendido y con miedo pregunta: "Wu Fei ¿cree usted que él haría esto por usted? –en ese momento llega Duo de la calle. Espera Wu-chan, espera –dice el trenzado nervioso Hablando del Rey de roma y se aparece, dice el detective en forma sarcástica. No, no, no te le acerques Duo, no te le acerques– acto seguido dispara tres veces sobre el detective. Wu Fei por Dios ¿qué has hecho? –dice el trenzado completamente asustado.– ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO? Es él, es el detective. Vino aquí por ti... –al ver que el trenzado se arrodilla para tocar a Heero– ¿qué estas haciendo, no lo toques ¡no lo toques! ¿Vino solo? –retirándose del cuerpo con un movimiento rápido Si ¿Nadie lo vio entrar? No lo sé, oh Dios Duo, maté a un hombre. –completamente desesperado Escucha Wu-chan tienes que ir a la estación, compra 2 boletos para el tren de la mañana, no importa a donde me comunicaré con el agente y le diré que cambiamos de opinión, que surgió una emergencia, que ya no compraremos la casa. Duo... –totalmente fuera de sí ¿Si que? –con tono desesperado y atemorizado. Acabo de matar a un hombre. –completamente anonadado. Y yo acabo de comprar un sombrero, pero yo no repito una y otra vez: "acabo de comprar un sombrero" –tratando de conservar la calma, en un tono completamente fuera de sentimentalismos– no importa esta hecho... ayúdame. –mientras trata de llevar el cadáver a la otra habitación arrastrándolo.  
  
En la otra habitación el chino lo envuelve levemente con una alfombra, mientras Duo desocupa un baúl en el sótano lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar el cuerpo.  
  
Duo, lo traeré. No Wu-chan, ve a comprar los boletos del tren. –en tono de orden Me apuraré No, no te apures, disfruta la caminata y nadie te prestara atención ¿entiendes? –completamente calmado Si  
  
Inmediatamente y tratando de aparentar la más completa calma, el chino sale en dirección a la estación a comprar los boletos y, mientras tanto en la casa Duo se aproxima al cadáver, quitando la alfombra y diciendo en un tono muy triste.  
  
Oh, Billy finalmente recibiste tu merecido, –sollozando, mientras le acaricia el cabello suavemente, de repente Billy (Heero) se levanta y toma por el cuello al trenzado y dice: Querido, ¿acaso no te alegras de ver al viejo detective Yuy otra vez? ¿Acaso debería? –con sorpresa y furia en sus palabras Recibí muy buenas criticas en este papel en Chicago ¿recuerdas? Suéltame Billy Creíste que estaba realmente muerto ja ja ja ja ja ¿no es cierto? –aprovechando el descuido de Heero, Duo corres hacia la salida pero el otro le detiene por la trenza, rápidamente le toma el brazo y se lo lastima doblándoselo de manera fuerte hacia la espalda. ¿Acaso creías que esa arma tenia balas de verdad? ¿crees que eran reales la noche en que fue a matarte? No, querido, no podía arriesgarme a que te matera, no antes de que yo te hallara. Suéltame Billy –en tono de advertencia Nunca, no pequeño Mark, no hasta que vuelvas al juego ¿Cuál juego? La estafa querido No habrá estafa Ah, si. Lo veo claramente No, no ¿qué ves? –Voltea a verle directamente a los ojos en una actitud desafiante. Lo veo quedándose sin dinero. Te veo a ti arreglando eso. Lo veo dando el siguiente paso, yendo a China, vendiendo su parte de la compañía. Lo veo regresando con el dinero. Nos veo a nosotros terminando lo que empezamos. Tu y yo juntos. Te voy a convertir en un viudo rico. Tiene mucho más de lo que le quitamos la primera vez y es un blanco tan fácil, dedicado como esta a ti, unidos como están por crímenes mutuos y diversos delitos menores. Suéltame –con voz suplicante– Suéltame por favor Siento un cosquilleo en mi miembro cuando suplicas hermoso trenzado –le tira al suelo con violencia El dice que me ama Nadie te ama Mark. Nadie podría, excepto yo El me ama, creo que me ama No tanto como para vivir la vida de un fugitivo, callejones, hoteles baratos No será así. –dice llorando Ah si y dime ¿Cómo será? ¿felices para siempre? ¿una linda pareja respetable en la calle principal? Misas los domingos, caminatas, ¡cielos! ¿qué te ha hecho? ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿quién cree él que eres?, – con tono irónico, mientras le desabrocha los botones del pantalón del trenzado e introduce su mano hasta tocar el miembro de Duo– Eres un prostituto Mark, si un hombre te pone las manos encima respondes, ¿es verdad o no? –Tocando a Duo con la mano en un movimiento brusco, subiendo y bajando por el miembro ya ardiendo del joven trenzado. Recuerda bonito, naciste vendiéndote y morirás haciéndolo muy pronto, si la policía te encuentra Tu no me harías eso, Billy –completamente jadeante y con la respiración agitada. Fui tu primer hombre, Mark o prefieres que te llame Duo, como él, recuerda, fui el primero de todos y seré tu ultimo hombre de una manera u otra. No tienes futuro con el cariño enfrenta la verdad no puedes vivir la vida de él y definitivamente él no puede vivir la tuya. Olvídate de él. No, no, no –llorando completamente desmoronado, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias de aquel que conocía tan bien. Sh.... olvidate de el. –besándole.  
  
Horas más tarde llega Wu Fei a la casa, busca rápidamente a Duo con la mirada, le busca hasta encontrarle en la cocina, sentado a la mesa con un guisado casi terminado de degustar. Duo, Duo? –sorpresa en su mirada Tenía tanta hambre. ¿Y él? Debemos deshacernos del cuerpo. –con preocupación No, no te preocupes, esta hecho. –completamente calmado y sin dejarle ver a otro sentimientos de culpa ¿Esta hecho? ¿Dices que lo hiciste tu solo? –completamente sorprendido. Empaque nuestras cosas también, deje un traje afuera para el tren ¿compraste los boletos? ¿los boletos? Si. –dice al momento de que revisa sus pantalones, saca el par de boletos y se los entrega Bien Partimos mañana de regreso a Japón, a las 7:00 Vaya, que aventura ¿eh?–sonriendo– Ven a la cama, debes estar exhausto, bueno cuando menos sé que yo lo estoy. -bostezando. Espera, espera, espera. –totalmente incrédulo ¿Si, Chang-sama? –voltea con suficiente calma ¿Que no tienes conciencia para nada? Quiero decir... Por supuesto que sí –callándole– Pero no permito que me controle. Es algo que ocurrió. Había que hacerlo cuando hay que hace algo lo haces. Así que brindemos por nosotros –y toma un par de copas de cristal, una botella de vino, vierte el contenido de la botella en las copas, mientras se pasa la lengua de manera sensual por sus labios y dándole una copa al chino– una vida corta, pero emocionante. Duo ingiere el contenido de su copa y acto seguido lanza la copa al piso rompiéndola en mil pedazos, se acerca y besa a Wu Fei mientras dice: Buenas noches Wu-chan. – y se retira a su habitación.  
  
Fin del Segundo Flashback  
  
Continuará...  
  
Por fin pude acabar el quinto capítulo de mi fic, es que tengo muchas ocupaciones TT, en fin, agradezco a todas aquellas que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de enviarme sus comentarios, GRACIAS de todo corazón, este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Quatrina Raberba y a Noin Weiß KreuZ Yaoi, quienes me ayudaron para inspirarme y seguir adelante con mis ideas locas. 


	6. Cap 6 Esencia

"VALS IN DARKNESS"  
  
Capítulo VI  
  
"Esencia"  
  
Fanfic by Kitzunealexxx  
  
Escuche como habla. Escuche las palabras que salen de su boca. ¿Se refiere a Mark? Sí, Mark. –Dice el joven rubio mientras coloca su mano sobre el hombro del trenzado y una corriente de emociones que tiene dentro de sí recorre el cuerpo del otro.– "¿Acaso usted no le podía controlar?" No, nadie podía controlarlo, nadie podía, nadie excepto Billy y en quería el resto del dinero.  
  
Así pues, los dos jóvenes esposos encontraron una casa en la zona pobre de la ciudad, Mark dijo que ahí pasarían desapercibidos. Tenía razón. Muchas cosas pasarían desapercibidas en esa casa. Duo sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era lograr que Wu Fei fuera a China y todo acabaría.  
  
flashback 3   
  
Ese día ya entrada la noche, en la casucha se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre los jóvenes.  
  
No, tu no entiendes Duo...– mientras se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación. ¿No nos queda dinero? –agachando la mirada tristemente. Así es, iré a China, tomaré el primer tren de la mañana ¿Qué harás ahí? – sin percibir el tono de angustia en su voz Necesitamos dinero ¿no? Uhm, lo que tu digas.  
  
Más tarde esa misma noche el trenzado volvió a tener pesadillas de nuevo...  
  
¡No, No, NOOO! –gritaba entre sueños con desesperación. Sh, Sh, Duo, tranquilo, despierta, es solo un sueño, por favor, tranquilo. – mientras le besaba la frente y le abrazaba contra su pecho con fuerza. No quiero que vayas a China Wu Fei, no voy a permitírtelo, por favor... – sollozando. Pero tengo que ir, entiende. –en tono conciliador YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO QUE VAYAS No tengo alternativa, tu lo sabes mejor que yo. Si tienes una alternativa. –comento con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.  
  
Esa noche fue larga para los dos, Duo le mostró el difícil arte de la estafa en los juegos de cartas, durante toda la noche Wu Fei conoció una faceta que no sabía de su joven esposo.  
  
Cuando mi mano va hacia el pecho... Carta de corazón Cuando toco mi oreja izquierda Diamante Mi oreja derecha Trébol Mi cuello Pica Cuando llevo mi meñique izquierdo a mis labios. Uno Mi otro meñique Diez Cuando pase mi dedo índice a través de mi cuello Significa que no tiene nada Correcto Y cuando toque mi frente, mi pecho, mi hombro izquierdo y luego el derecho. Rey, reina y sota Sí –con alegría.– tienes talento innato.– mientras le pasa las manos por el cuello y se prende de sus labios con ternura. Escucha Duo... No, no, esta bien así, por favor ya no hables de tu viaje a China por favor.  
  
A la noche siguiente, en la casucha Wu Fei jugaba cartas con tres hombres de mal aspecto, poniendo en práctica todo lo enseñado por Duo, mientras el trenzado se dedicaba a servir tragos, rodeando la mesa de juego, iba ataviado de manera excitante para que así las miradas se centraran en él, todo marchaba a la maravilla, Wu Fei había sido un gran alumno...  
  
¿Le sirvo más whisky? Sí. –contestó el hombre secamente Demasiado para mí, no voy. –refirió el segundo hombre tirando sus cartas, mientras los otros dos mostraban las suyas. Bien gano de nuevo. –refirió Wu Fei al mostrar su mano ganadora. El gana otra vez. –refirió el primer hombre con molestia Lo siento caballeros, más champaña, por favor. ¿Le molesta –observando fijamente a Duo– si me quito el saco? No, haga y diga lo que le plazca, trate de olvidar que estoy aquí. –refirió Duo con elegancia. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.– mientras le mira de arriba debajo de forma lujuriosa. ¿Puedo servirles otro trago? –mientras le da vuelta a toda la mesa observando las cartas de todos y haciendo señas al chino. De repente uno de los hombres se levanta y toma la mano del trenzado con fuerza, haciendo que se le caiga la charola con los tragos. Sr. Wu Fei, pídale a su esposo que se retire. –refirió el hombre con molestia. ¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó el chino indignado. ¿Necesita que se lo diga? –con sarcasmo Sí, y quítele la mano de encima a mi esposo, por favor. –tomando a Duo por la cintura y liberándole la mano de aquel hombre, mientras los otros dos se levantan molestos de la mesa. Con mucho gusto señor. Lo único más vil que un hombre que hace trampa es uno que tiene a su esposo ayudándole a hacer trampa. –refirió uno de los hombres.  
  
Con una sonrisa en los labios Duo en un movimiento rápido se hace de una botella de vino como arma a lo que se viene, desgraciadamente uno somete a Duo mientras los otros dos le dan una paliza a Wu Fei y lo arrojan por unos escalones hasta dejarlo casi sin sentido, acto seguido los tres hombres acorralan a Duo con intenciones malsanas, cerrando la puerta y las ventanas, el trenzado solo observa la escena impotente y con miedo en los ojos...  
  
Duo, Du... o. –pronuncia el chino con dolor, con desesperación y angustia mientras observa la escena impotente, no puede levantarse, el daño físico es mucho. Bien querido mío. –acercándose uno de los hombres al trenzado con voz llena de maldad– Veamos que otros trucos te sabes...  
  
Duo derrotado trata de salir de la habitación pero rápidamente es acorralado y maniatado por los otros dos, el sabe perfectamente bien lo que le espera, agacha la mirada con resignación...  
  
Fin del tercer flashback  
  
En la prisión mientras tanto prueban el artefacto con el que acabarán con su vida, al ver esto el joven trenzado casi cae desmayada, pero el monje de ojos verde aqua le sostiene y evita que caiga.  
  
¿Se encuentra bien? –con preocupación Sí ¿Acaso debería... debería llamar a alguien? Oh, es usted tan amables, es un joven inocente y bueno, puro... Nadie es inocente Usted también tiene una historia ¿verdad?... ¿Me la contará si hay tiempo? Yo no tengo ninguna historia, al menos no como la suya, a mí sólo me fue arrebatado el amor, por la persona que más amé, no más.... Oh, pequeño que alma tan noble eres, pero esta, no es mi historia –mientras le abraza con ternura– es la historia de Mark, y mire todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento...  
  
Flash back 4   
  
Horas después, salieron los hombres de la habitación, dejando a Duo semidesnudo y con el alma rota, inmediatamente después de ellos, corrió escaleras abajo, y viéndole tirado e inconsciente en el piso Duo se dio cuenta de que el no podía vivir en el mundo de él, y que el jamás encajaría en su mundo. Duo nunca sería digno de Wu Fei. Llorando incesantemente se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejarlo, de que el siempre sería Mark en su forma más pura y dura, eso era su esencia... Ahí pensó todo Wu Fei iría a China y Mark sobreviviría...  
  
Al día siguiente Wu Fei sale camino a China, al llegar ahí, se dirige hacia la casa de su amigo Trowa, saca el contenido de su caja fuerte, y deja una carta...  
  
"Querido Trowa, felicidades, acabas de comprar mi parte de la compañía, el precio que acepte fue todo lo que había en la caja fuerte... lo cual creo que te favorece totalmente... lo siento..."  
  
Al llegar y leer la carta Trowa sale con prisa camino a la estación en donde le encuentra esperando impaciente el tren...  
  
Wu Fei Chang, espera, espera. –grita agitando la mano Oh amigo Trowa, lamento que no pude discutir esto contigo pero como quizás sepas, ahora soy fugitivo de la justicia, más que eso, pero... no te puedo decir. ¿De que estas hablando? Dime por favor, ¿acaso no somos amigos? Asesinato. –agachando la cabeza–. He cometido un asesinato. No, no puede ser verdad Lamentablemente lo es, lo hice por él, la verdad es que lo volvería a hacer. Te deseo lo mejor, gracias por haber sido mi amigo. – abraza con cariño al joven de ojos verdes y se despiden. Anda Wu Fei Chang, anda y que Dios te bendiga.  
  
Así el chino se va en el tren con destino de su hogar junto a Duo...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Sorry por el capítulo, un poco lento, je, en fin, el próximo lo juro que se pondrá mejor.... En fin, gracias por seguir aguantando este fic. 


	7. Cap 7 El último acorde

"VALS IN DARKNESS"  
  
Capítulo VII  
  
"El último acorde"  
Fanfic by Kitzune Alexxx  
  
Esa noche durante la cena, ninguna palabra salía de los dos jóvenes... pero Duo no soportaba el silencio.  
  
Me enciendes un cigarro, iré a preparar café.– mientras entra en la cocina como huyendo del silencio que ya calaba en aquel cuarto– ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Qué pasa?– pregunta el chino con preocupación mientras asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para ver al trenzado. Una rata, hay una rata. Me paso por encima del pie. – dice con enojo. ¿La ves? – dice Wu Fei mientras se agacha para buscar al animal por los rincones No. – poniéndose encima una chaqueta, el trenzado sale en dirección de la puerta principal. No la veo tampoco yo, ¿Duo? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Voy a la farmacia. – con una sonrisa ¿A esta hora? Son las 9:00 de la noche, ya cerraron. Conozco una abierta hasta las 10 Espera No tardaré. – besando la mejilla del chino el joven bonito sale hacia la calle.  
  
Esperando un tiempo prudente para no ser visto Wu Fei sale detrás del trenzado, por una razón el ya no cree en sus palabras y actitudes, Duo se introduce a los barrios más bajos de la ciudad en donde la prostitución y los moteles baratos se miran por doquier, el trenzado entra a una especie de vecindad barata, donde se miran prostitutas y ladrones, entra en uno de los cuartos en donde se encuentra con el detective Yui, Duo sin percatarse aún de la presencia del chino que le viene siguiendo entabla una charla con el supuesto "detective"  
  
No puedes salvarlo cariño, si eso crees ¿Por qué? Por qué no podemos marcharnos y ya, tengo 2 boletos de tren para nosotros, hoy a medianoche. Tenemos ya el dinero, déjalo en paz. – suplicándole. Pequeño Mark, no te va esta clase de compasión. No podría confiar en ti. Habría alguien entre nosotros. ¡¿por qué lastimarlo?! Es una parte de ti que debe morir tienes que matar eso o yo te juro que te matará a ti. ¿Qué haces? –pregunta Duo al momento de que el joven de porte estoico le toma por los brazos con una mirada lujuriosa. Voy a regresar contigo para terminar el trabajo. Vendrá la policía Entonces haz lo que te digo. Hazlo ahora. – mientras Heero le besa con fuerza.  
  
Al ver el beso Wu Fei al haber escuchado parte de la plática se va rumbo al que llama su hogar completamente destrozado y con una sola intención en la cabeza, por Duo se creyó un asesino, por amor, que poco valía ese sentimiento ahora para el chino al ver a Duo en brazos de otro. Mientras tanto en la habitación del detective...  
  
Al momento de besar nuevamente los labios del trenzado este lo muerde y trata de salir de ahí, el joven estoico lo detiene con mayor fuerza, lastimándolo.  
  
Dilo, di que eres mío. ¡DILO!–Tomándolo con mayor fuerza Si ¿Sí qué? Si, soy tuyo. –con resignación en su mirada  
  
Profundizando un beso más lo dirige nuevamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe, mientras libera a Duo, lanzándolo al lecho, el joven ojos cobalto empieza a quitarse la camisa, acto seguido, se lanza encima del trenzado desnudándolo sin delicadeza, probando su piel una y otra vez con firmeza, salvajemente, con deseo, con lujuria, posesionándose íntimamente del miembro de Duo al sacarle con rapidez los pantalones, despojándose a él mismo de los propios, sin prepararlo siquiera se introdujo de golpe en Duo y empezó a moverse frenéticamente sin reparar en el daño que le hacía al trenzado, al momento de llegar al clímax tomó una pequeña navaja de una mesita a un lado de la cama y le hiere con ella la espalda.  
  
Te lo he dicho siempre, el primero y el último. –dice con tono de mandato el joven estoico.  
  
Más tarde, llega Duo a la casa y prende la luz, el chino se encontraba aún arrinconado en un sitio oscuro de la habitación, empieza a silbar una melodía. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.  
  
Me asustaste. Demoraste mucho ¿Qué haces en la oscuridad? Pienso ¿En que piensas? En que si llegara a perderte mi vida se acabaría. No me quedaría nada por hacer excepto morir. Shh, no digas esas cosas ¿Encontraste lo que querías? Si, tuve que ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. – mostrando un bote con veneno para ratas– Voy a cambiarme de ropa, mientras rocía el veneno por la cocina, ¿Si?– acto seguido se dirige hacia la habitación a mudarse de ropa.  
  
Mientras tanto el chino se dirige hacia la cocina con el veneno en las manos y hace su labor, en eso Duo entra a la cocina cambiado de ropa.  
  
Lávate las manos. Enseguida te llevaré café.  
  
Así el chino se lavo las manos y se dirigió a una reducida sala y se sentó frente a una mesita y encendió una lámpara. Así pues el trenzado deja el agua calentándose, luego se dirige hacia la entrada, deja la reja entreabierta y cierra la puerta sin ponerle llave, se dirige nuevamente hacia la cocina, prepara el café, toma el frasco con veneno y vierte una cantidad mortal en una de las tazas, después las lleva en una pequeña bandeja y se dirige en dirección de Wu Fei. Mientras tanto afuera Heero abre la puerta lentamente para evitar ser escuchado.  
  
Aquí tienes .... –Wu Fei revuelve el café una y otra vez con la cucharilla, el trenzado está visiblemente nervioso y el chino dirige la taza a sus labios, pero antes de darle el sorbo al café dice: "¿Cómo crees que mueren? ... ¿P... po.. por el veneno?. – dice sorprendido y alzando una ceja. Sí. –Dice con firmeza No lo sé ¿Toma mucho tiempo? Supongo que depende de cuanto les des Es cierto. ¿Es doloroso?. – dice al momento que acerca la taza de café a la boca y retirarla nuevamente. Ya basta Wu Fei, no quiero pensar en eso No, por supuesto que no. – dicho con un tono irónico y depositando la taza de café en el plato–. No queremos que nuestra conciencia nos controle ¿Verdad? Es algo que hay que hacer. –al momento de decir esto toca con la punta de los dedos el borde de la taza–. Y cuando hay que hacer algo lo haces. ¿Acaso está muy caliente tu café? –tratando de aparentar calma Lo ví ¿A quién? Te seguí ¿A quien viste? ¿De qué hablas? – tratando de aparentar serenidad Duo, ¿Seguimos el juego o simplemente decimos la verdad?. –Retira la mano del café e inmediatamente después saca un revólver de su chaqueta y lo recarga en su frente. Bueno, la verdad es mejor. –con tristeza Muy bien, entonces, ¿Está aquí? Si ¿Dónde? Afuera, esperando que apague las luces ¿Cuándo ya esté muerto? Sí Yo lo llevé al Japón ¿no? Sí ¿Cómo supo que no te mataría? Uso cartuchos de fogueo en tu pistola Oh. – con sorpresa– ja, como en una obra, todo, mentiras, desde que te conocí No, todo no ¿Se ríen de mi a mis espaldas los 2 juntos? ¿Se ríen de mí por lo estúpido que fui? ¡LO CIEGO QUE HE SIDO! No – con absoluta seriedad reflejada en su bello rostro Ríete ahora, cuando te digo que te amé Dio Duo no está aquí. Duo está muerto. –con tristeza en la faz del trenzado. Pues ríete aún más cuando te digo que todavía te amo. No, no a mí. Tu no me amas a mí. –negando con la cabeza agachada. Ah si, si, a ti. –asintiendo tristemente con la cabeza y continúa– No a ti Duo Maxwell, No a Mark Castle, A TI ... –sin dar respuesta Duo solo empieza a sollozar. Te amo tal como te conozco, porque yo te conozco tal como eres. Lo bueno y lo malo, lo mejor y lo peor, ja, te lo dije ya, pero tu no me creíste. Esta noche me creerás, por nosotros, una vida corta y una vida emocionante. No hagas esto, por favor. Ningún otro, ningún otro amor, sólo tú. – Duo dejando asomar las lágrimas a sus ojos, mientras sigue escuchando a Wu Fei–. Del primero al último, del principio al fin, no cambies Duo, no cambies jamás.  
  
Dejando bruscamente el arma sobre la mesa, toma rápidamente la taza de café envenenada y bebe todo el letal contenido, Duo intenta detenerlo y al hacer lo rompe la lámpara dejando la sala en completa oscuridad, la señal que estaba esperando Heero para aparecer, mientras tanto adentro de la casa el chino comenzaba a sufrir de los efectos del veneno.  
  
No, no, no Wu Fei Chang, ¡NO! –grita Duo con dolor  
  
Mientras Heero entra Duo levanta al chino pasando un brazo de este por sus hombros, llevándolo al lado contrario de la sala, otra salida de la casa y lejos de Heero, mientras le dice a su esposo: "todo esto terminará Chang- sama"  
  
Heero entra a la casa y los busca desesperadamente, se asoma por una ventana y mira con enojo como el joven trenzado intenta llevarse al chino lo más lejos que pueda, y así empieza la persecución, se dirigen con prisa a la estación de trenes y en un intento por perder al pseudodetective se suben en un tren, y toman asiento, Duo acaricia el cabello de su joven esposo y se asoma a la ventanilla del tren y observa al joven de ojos cobalto, se esconde inclinándose sobre el asiento y luego le dice a Wu Fei "vamonos", en eso Heero sube al tren, mientras los otros dos salen por el otro acceso, lamentablemente en ese momento se asoma por la ventanilla y los alcanza a ver, corriendo alcanza la salida del tren y les da alcance unas calles más adelante, toma a Duo por la cintura y acto seguido empuja a Wu Fei contra el suelo con violencia, luego saca una cuchilla y la coloca en el cuello del trenzado con un brazo mientras el otro aún le detiene por la cintura mientras le dice al joven de ojos violáceos: "Me decepcionas Mark", al alcanzar levemente a reaccionar Wu Fei saca la pistola que antes de salir de la sala alcanzó a tomar y guardar en su saco y apunta al joven de ojos cobalto, la gente que se encontraba alrededor huye despavorida, el "detective" responde a la provocación con burla:  
  
¿Qué crees? ¿Qué son balas de verdad? – suelta la cintura de Duo y se coloca frente a Wu Fei separando un brazo, extendiéndo y aún con la cuchilla colocada en el cuello del trenzado. Sin dudarlo un segundo el chino dispara, y Heero sale proyectado hacia atrás al momento que las balas encuentran su blanco y cae al piso, viéndose libre de su agresor Duo corre hacia Wu Fei tratando de auxiliarlo, en eso llega la policia, el trenzado le quita el arma de la mano a su esposo y la esconde al momento que demanda con desesperación. Por favor, alguien llame a un médico, mi esposo necesita un médico. ¿Y el otro? –pregunta uno de los policías, al momento de ver que todavía estaba vivo.  
  
Duo con el arma en su mano aún escondida, se dirige hacia el joven Yui, se acerca lo suficiente, le besa e inmediatamente apuntando hacia su corazón dispara el arma, voltea hacia el policía y dice: "Esta muerto". Luego señalando a su esposo vuelve a repetir: "El necesita un médico"  
  
Muy bien, detenlo, yo voy por el médico. –dice el policía al momento de marcharse apresurado, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo Duo se aproxima con rapidez hacia el joven chino y le abraza. ¿Wu Fei? ¿Wu Fei? Resiste, resiste ¡RESISTE!. –con desesperación. Te amo Duo, Te amo ¿me escuchas? TE AMO. –dicho esto el chino pierde el sentido. Yo también te amo Wu-chan, no te mueras, por favor, NO, ¡NOOOOO!.– Al notar que el chino no despierta.– ¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR, TIENES QUE RESISTIR, NO TE MUERAS, RESISTE, POR FAVOR RESISTE, ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYÚDEME, UN MÉDICO POR FAVOR!.–llorando sin cesar, con gritos demasiado dolorosos.  
  
Fin del Flashback 4  
  
Y así es como termina la historia, al menos para mí. –mirando fijamente el aparato mortal–. Aunque él esté vivo ahora, ¿Cómo podría llegar a él? Dime ¿Crees en el perdón? Si. ¿En la redención del alma humana? Si. –asintiendo con la cabeza, con seguridad. ¿Incluso para alguien como yo? Sí, eso creo. Pues entonces, creo que le veré de nuevo en el cielo ¿no es así?. –el joven le mira sintiendo su dolor–. Me daría esa manta, por favor. Por supuesto. Ahora rece conmigo.– mientras se envuelve desde la cabeza en la manta y se hinca a rezar con el monje– Esta manta cuido mi cama en los buenos tiempos con él, aunque el día de mi boda no entregué mi corazón...  
  
Al momento de iniciar la oración, los sentimientos del trenzado son tan intensos que el joven monje de ojos verdes aqua comenzaron a derramar lágrimas por aquel bello joven. Una hora más tarde, llega un guardia en busca del trenzado, es la hora de su ejecución.  
  
Ya es hora, lo siento señor, es la hora.– pero al momento de quitar la manta del rostro del joven que se encontraba hincado rezando, el oficial se retira con sorpresa– ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!, ES EL MONJE, pero si el se marcho hace una hora, yo le vi salir, ¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS!  
  
Una semana después en un país lejano, un joven finamente ataviado y bello camina por los pasillos de una espléndida mansión y se dirige a una mesa donde varios hombres bien portados juegan póker, uno de los jugadores dice:  
  
Es un placer tener una compañía tan encantadora, para variar. El placer es todo mío.–contesta al momento de juguetear pícaramente con la punta de su trenza entre su mano. Es usted un hombre afortunado, ya que encontró un esposo así de hermoso. Sí, es cierto –responde un caballero de origen chino, elegantemente vestido y con una coleta amarrando sus negros cabellos– Quizás más tarde les cuente la historia de cómo llegamos a estar aquí. Es un cuento interesante, parte de él incluso es verdad, pero por ahora, sólo puedo decir que desde el instante que lo vi le amé y no importa el precio, no puedes alejarte del amor, muy bien caballeros aquí está mi mano.– al momento de depositar sus cartas sobre la mesa, luego voltea a ver a su amado trenzado que le está haciendo las señas ya tan conocidas desde el otro lado de la mesa, a lo que el trenzado sólo contesta esbozando una bella sonrisa que ilumina todo su rostro...– Caballeros creo que gané de nuevo...  
  
Owari  
  
Si, este es el final, espero que hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquito de este fic, este final va dedicado especialmente para mi amiga Quatrina de Raberba por aguantarme tooooooooodos mis berrinches y mis problemas, Gracias, eres una amiga muy especial y paciente. 


End file.
